Queen of thorns
by King Tacardiack
Summary: Asami Isley, also known as Ivy. one year after coming to Kuoh she's already known for her seduction and controll. 'It's quite easy controlling this school, every boy wants me, and every girl adores me. All the girls will soon give their bodies to me and I'll make sure to keep good use of them.' she grinned. Warning: Extreme M rating, Yuri! dont like, dont read! OCxHarem IsseixHarem
1. Game ON

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my own OC's

 **A/N:** I'm not really going to tell you everything that is going to happen in the story in this message. A lot of people already tell you like who's going to be in whose harem, powers, the person's history etc. yeah that stuff isn't for me. I'm kind of an impulsive person who just thinks of a nice story or plot twist and write it down. This can also be a reason why I can suddenly stop writing this story purely because I thought of something new.

Have a nice time reading it, remember: don't like, don't read.

 **The new girls in Kuoh academy**

 **Chapter 1#**

I was standing outside of my new school, just casually slurping my smoothie. The school seemed at least pretty normal, if you didn't count the overwhelming lack of boys.

It should have been obvious seeing the fact that the school was until recently an only girls school. But I had at least expected to find more boys than just a handful. I mean, even I as a girl understand simple guy logic; if there's a school with more chicks then dicks, you have more chance to score.

Ofcourse the logic was flawed in every way with normal logic, but guys tend to think with their man parts more than they do with their brain.

I twisted my neck to the side to finally remove that irritating kink in my neck.

Damn that stupid 9 hours flight…

I threw my now empty smoothie cup in the trash before straightening my school uniform out.

The uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

I had to say, even though it wasn't the most interesting or special school uniform, it would do for the next few years. The only thing that I was stuck with were these irritating way to big breast of mine. I mean! What is the use of having a things these big?! Al they do is weight a ton and giving me a sore back at the end of the day.

You are now probably wondering what I looked like right?

Well, I had red hair and pale white skin. Seriously, I was like vampirish pale but that is explained later. Full red lips, you think it would be red lipstick but I swear it isn't! And to finish my not so normal look, I had pale green eyes. (Picture poison ivy, batman)

Now how can someone who has white skin, full red lips, and pale green eyes still attract people?

Pheromones.

Because I was part plant my body, let out pheromones that attracted people towards me. I also didn't get sick naturally and poisons didn't affect me at all.

I had an accident when I was younger, something that happened in my dad's biology lab. Short story: someone attacked my dad, dad slammed into me, I slammed into the table, table with dangerous and super rare toxins fell on me, now I'm part plant.

Pheromones and plant control was something useful that I gained from it. Ofcourse after it happened my dad died because the attacker had stabbed him and my mom committed suicide.

Because every person who suddenly goes on to live across the world had to have a sad background.

Well I don't have a sad background. Sure my parents died, but they never spend that much time with me, a nanny used to babysit me for most of my life. I had loved my parents, but I had also learned to let go and live my life. I am a teenager after all.

I had arrived In Kuoh not even two hours ago. I had just dropped my stuff in my new mansion. Yes, mansion. My parents were loaded with money so I was pretty much set for life.

I had met my new maid, Ginger. She was also new in Kuoh but had arrived a week earlier to prepare everything. Ginger had been my maid since forever, and she never disappointed me. She also knew about my 'powers' and was totally fine with it. Probably because she was a werewolf herself. I saw her more than just a maid, she was also my best friend.

She had just like her name said, ginger hair, dark brown eyes, and white skin with a few freckles on her nose. She also had a decent set of jugs to bounce around, double D's.

She had given me my papers for school and we had walked to school together, only stopping once to buy two strawberry smoothies.

''You two can come in now.'' The voice shook me from my deep thoughts.

Ginger opened the door and held it open so I could walk in before she quickly followed. I went to where the teacher was standing before I faced the classroom.

Taking a deep breath and looking over the classroom, my thoughts from before were confirmed. Girls heavily outweighed the boys in this school.

There were only a few boys in the class, the rest was all girl part. Now that I would ever complain about that.

''Sweet! New girls!''

''Aww, I really hoped on a hot new guy''

''Check out the red head with the huge oppai!'' it was once again one of the few boys in the corner of the class who was yelling it.

''I can't the girl with the freckles really seems super cute.''

''but the other looks like a seductive beauty with… I say again; huge oppai!''

All the talk about oppai really made my head tick. I didn't know for sure what oppai meant, but I had my suspicions.

The teacher waited for a moment like it was the most normal thing in the world, before clearing his throat. Upon that moment the classroom finally toned down.

''Please introduce yourselves.'' The teacher asked of us.

I nodded before I bowed respectfully to my new classmates, I saw from the corner of my eyes that Ginger followed my lead.

''Hello, my name is Asami Isley, but people mostly call me Ivy. I lived until recently in the US, so please forgive me if my Japanese isn't so good. I hope we can get along.''

Next was ginger;

''Hello, my name is Ginger Silverglace, I am Miss. Ivy's maid, have been for most of my life, so I am also from the US and please forgive me as well if my Japanese isn't as well either.''

Before Ginger was even finished, we were bombarded with questions. I couldn't even tell who asked what question. The teacher had to slam his hand on a table to get everyone to shut up.

''Let's just ask questions one by one okay?'' the teacher asked but his aura emitted that if you didn't obey you'd wouldn't live another day. So everyone agreed quickly, and when the teacher gave us all a sweet smile, everyone sweat dropped.

The bald dude from some sort of trio in the corner of the classroom stuck his hand up.

''Yes, Matsuda, ask away.'' The teacher sighed.

''Is the girl with the freckles, Ginger, really your maid? And do you punish her if she's bad?'' he asked with a lecherous smile on his face.''

Deciding to mess with him a bit I played along. ''Ofcourse I do, if she's a bad girl she needs some spankings isn't that right Ginger?'' I asked her sweetly.

She picked up what I was doing and also played along. She shifted a bit uncomfortably before looking up a bit shyly. ''H- hai!''

The reaction was hilarious, the trio of boys immediately pictured it in their minds, I could tell by the look on their faces. But I wasn't done messing with them.

So I walked behind Ginger and groped her. ''But if she's a good girl, she ofcourse gets rewarded, isn't that right Ginger?''

After a soft moan, that everyone could hear because of the silence in the classroom, she replied. ''H-hai. Mistress gives very good rewards.''

To say that the trio in the corner of the class along with the rest of the boys and even a few girls in the classroom died because of instant nosebleeds would be exaggeration but it sure knocked them out. Even the teacher decided to quickly sit down behind his desk.

With a sweet smile I released gingers breast before muttering my thank you for playing along in Gingers ear, and we sat down at the only two tabled who were free.

''L- lets continue this lesson shall we?'' The teacher asked before moving on.

I felt the majority of the class staring at me but I just winked back. The moment I did that they all turned around, each with a red tint on their faces.

He he suckers…

* * *

It didn't take long before lunch finally came. The lessons all seemed to blur over in each other about stuff I already know. What many people didn't know was that I was a genius, I had already created new plant species and I was only 16.

Ginger shoved her desk against mine and gave me my lunch. I was just quietly nibbling on a sandwich when a pair of boobs were literally shoved in my face. I recognized the girl as the one who had been staring at me the whole time in class. She had also been knocked out briefly because of a nosebleed.

''Asami was it?'' she asked after removing her breast out of my face.

''I prefer to be called Ivy.'' I noted.

She nodded and we had a moment of silence before she talked again. ''S- so d-do you swing you know….?''

I understood what she was saying even though she was really mumbling the last parts of the sentence. ''You mean to ask If I am gay?'' I asked and after she nodded I answered. ''Yes I am, but I like to fool around with men too sometimes. But if you mean like love, than I like definitely girls better.''

She somehow seemed really glad to hear it. ''than, w- wouldyougooutwithme?''

''what?'' I had no idea what she just said.

''I-I said: I-if Y-you would like to go out… W-with me?'' she asked me hopefully.

I didn't immediately react. Just waited patiently for a few seconds before I carefully asked. ''Go out with you?''

''H-hai!'' she bowed, hiding her quickly reddening face.

Before I could decide, I take a good look at her. She has long dark blue wavy hair, white skin, and a decent hourglass figure. She looks actually very hot!

The classroom was silent, too silent for lunch and I notice that Ginger was tapping my shoulder. She didn't speak but merely directed her eyes towards a group of girls who were listening in on us and glaring at the girl before me.

'It seems like many girls on this school like girls, that's good…. I won't be bored then.' I thought with a smile. No…. I am gonna enjoy this school!

Back to the girl in front of me, who's still bowing. I wanted to refuse, say no and just let her walk away from this, but she was the first and only one who actually has the guts to ask me out.

On many different schools people would always wait a long time, or send secret admirers letters. Only a few had the balls/guts to ask me out so suddenly and I found myself already liking the girl before me a lot better.

But before I say yes, there is one thing that first needs to be done….

''No, I am not going to go out with you...'' I said. I sounded a lot harsher than I intended to but what's done is done.

Her eyes seemed to fill with tears, and she was about to run away in embarrassment. From the group of girls that I noticed before were coming triumphant sounds and they were looking very pleased at that moment.

I decided to quickly end that moment. So I continued. ''At least, not without even knowing your name.'' I gave her a small smile which seemed to immediately cheer her up.

Even though she was cheered up, embarrassment quickly appeared again when she indeed remembered that she hadn't even introduced herself.

''Gomenasai! I completely forgot! My name! right, I didn't tell you my name….'' she seemed ready to smack herself in the face.

After a few seconds when she still hadn't answered, I decided to speak up. ''So? What's your name?''

Her face heated up when she remembered that she was so busy being embarrassed she had completely forgotten to react. ''My name is Mikasa, Mikasa Mizuraki.''

''Well Mikasa… I would love to go out with you.'' I replied in a seductive voice. I stood up and started walking into her personal space. She tried to walk back but she was blocked by another desk.

I immediately took my chance and grabbed her waist, pulling her in closely. A few gasps were heard throughout the classroom. From the group of girls as well as the girl in my arms.

I buried my face in her neck making her almost melt into me like putty. She couldn't help it, I had this effect on everyone. The dosage of pheromones made them lust for me. The only thing that was stopping them from ripping my clothes off right here and right now was the fact that I was obviously the one in control.

''I should warn you though.'' I murmured for everyone to hear. ''At the end of the date, you'll be wanting me so badly. You'll beg me to please you.''

When I felt her knee's starting to buckle I knew I should wrap it up. ''Pick me up on Saturday at the big mansion in the woods. You can't miss it. Come at 1PM, I like lunch, and make sure to go somewhere peaceful, I like eating in peace before I make you scream in pleasure later. That's a promise…'' I finished by kissing her right at a pressure point which made her moan loudly.

After that, I released her before motioning for Ginger to follow me. Ginger packed our lunches and our bags and we walked out of the classroom. We looked back at the entrance just to see Mikasa on her knees on the ground still processing what happened.

* * *

We ended up on the roof. Seeing as it was one of the most peaceful places I could find, we decided to continue lunch up here.

''Miss. Ivy do you think it is wise to engage in sexual needs so quickly. Wouldn't you rather wait so the school doesn't get the wrong idea?'' she asked me with a worried glance.

Ginger, always looking out for me. But I sensed a shiver of jealousy inside her so I just cupped her face with my hand which she leaned into. ''My sweet little wolf, you don't have to worry about that. Most of the girls in this school will surrender themselves and their body in no-time. They are all just so sexually driven. But don't worry, I will not forget to please my sweet pet wolf.'' I murmured in her ear.

Ginger just looked at me with full admiration. ''Ofcourse Miss. I should've known. Please forgive me.''

I gave her one of my trademark smirks. It was something that came out when things turned out the way I wanted it to. I held her chin up so she could look at me in the eyes, before pressing my lips against hers.

It was just a chaste kiss in the beginning. But it didn't take long before Ginger's wolf came out to play and that wolf was yearning for some love.

The kiss turned into a full blown make-out session. We pressed our bodies against another whilst devouring the others lips. I straddled onto her hips and she immediately cupped my ass.

My tongue asked for entrance, something she was more than willing to give. Our tongues battled for dominance, even though I was the mistress, the wolf would always needed to be dominated before it could give itself to another. I made quick work of her dominance, all I had to do was hit all the right spots and she'd melt right into my arms.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies leaving almost no place untouched. It felt all so familiar to me. We had hooked up so many times that I lost count but she'd still be able to surprise me, that's what I loved about her.

I knew she was in love with me, I couldn't say it back yet because I didn't know if I really felt that way. All I know is that it feels pretty damn awesome and I don't want it to stop.

Just as my hand slipped into her panties, the bell rang making us both groan in frustration.

I parted our lips to look at Ginger. Her face was flustered because of our make-out session and I bet that I didn't look much different. ''We need to get to class, can't be late on our first day.''

The wolf let out a small whine, and then growled before she calmed down. We straightened out our clothes and hair. ''You ready Miss?''

''Let's go Little wolf.''

* * *

After all our classes ended we strode up to the student council room. We lost directions a few times but in the end we made it.

We stood in front of the door for a few seconds before I knocked on the door.

''Come in!''

Ginger grabbed the knob and opened the door for me, and we walked in. she shut the door after she also got inside. Needing the student council to like me, I let out my pheromones at decent power.

''I am here to pick up some forms that we need to fill in, about our transfer to this school.'' I announced.

One girl with short black hair and glasses, who I assumed was the president, nodded and stood up to give me our papers that she had on the right side of her desk. ''I had already expected you.''

''Oh really?'' I asked in a flirtatious tone. I noticed that my pheromones began to take effect because the whole student council couldn't keep their eyes of me. ''I hope I didn't let you wait too long.'' I faked a small shy voice which made her turn shamelessly red.

When she shifted her glance towards the other side of the room, I knew I had hit the bullseye.

That's right Love me…

Adore me…

I could feel gingers eyes on me, and I already knew what she was going to say. 'We need to get going.' So I decided I had messed with enough hearts and brains for the time being.

''Well bye.'' I blew her a kiss, which made her freeze on the spot.

Sucker…

It was only then that I noticed the big busted red-haired girl on the couch. She also seemed entranced by my presence.

She seemed like she was going to say something but couldn't. I sighed and pulled back some pheromones so she could at least talk.

''W-who are you?'' she stammered.

I looked at her big bust, it was the same size! That means that she knows my struggle!

Based on this I took an liking to her.

''Hi, I'm Asami Isley, but people call me Ivy.'' I introduced myself. ''And this is Ginger Silverglance, my maid, best friend, and freckle girl. Nice to meet you'' I grinned.

''Well, I am Rias Gremory and it is indeed nice to meet you.''

The president also seemed to get out of her shocked state because she also introduced herself. ''I am Souna Shitori, president of the student council.''

''Nice to finally put a name to the cute body.''

The statement seemed to fluster her. Stoic types really react if you know which buttons to push.

''Well we need to get going.'' I said while looking at Ginger. She just gave a brief nod, and we left.

Once we were completely alone, Ginger spoke up. ''Did you sense the strange energy inside the student council Miss?''

I hadn't sensed it. Something was off, that I did know. ''I know something was off but I can't put my finger on it.''

She nodded in understanding. ''their smell was also different.''

This peeked my interest. Ginger was rarely wrong when she sensed something. I had learned to trust her instincts over the years. ''What did they smell like?'' I asked her.

She seemed to think really hard but in the end she just gave a an apologizing look. ''I don't know, but whatever it was, it wasn't human.''

''Not human huh?'' I scoffed. ''This school gets more fun every minute.''

After that we just walked further in silence.

* * *

''Sona.''

No response…

''Sona''

Still no response…

''Sona! Are you listening?''

This seemed to snap the president out of her daze. She had been going over what just happened inside her mind over and over again. After a few times she came to an conclusion.

''Something was off.'' She noted.

It seemed that Rias agreed with her. ''Yeah, you're right. When she stepped into the room, I couldn't help but…''

''But what?'' Sona asked in a more demanding and curious tone.

Rias didn't want to answer the question but she knew she had no choice. ''But you know…'' she murmured.

Sona had her suspicions what Rias wanted to say but wasn't completely sure. She sure as hell wasn't going to say it. What if Rias had been thinking something completely different.

Oww the humiliation she would feel. The already flinched about it when she thought about it.

''What?''

''….''

''She wanted to rip the girls clothes off and take her right there and then.'' A voice interrupted.

They looked at the person who was standing in the corner of the room. ''Akeno?'' Rias asked.

''Ara Ara.'' Akeno did her trait mark thing. ''What you wanted to say was that the sexual tension went through the roof the moment she stepped inside of this room isn't that right?''

''You wanted to ravish her, make her yours, you couldn't keep your eyes off her pale white skin. Her full red lips and that hair that seems so soft.'' Akeno seemed to rattle on for a while.

The specific description make Rias a bit suspicious, so she rose an eyebrow. ''How long were you standing there Akeno?''

''The whole time.'' She admitted in a pleased tone. It was that tone like; I know what you did and it looked hilarious.

This made both Rias and Sona groan, both not proud of the fact that they had looked like a bunch of horny flustered teenagers.

''One thing is definitely sure, we're going to need to keep a close eye on her.'' Rias stated.

* * *

I was looked through all of our boxes. ''Where is it? Where is it?''

''What are you looking for Miss.?'' Ivy asked.

I kept on rummaging through the boxes but I at least answered her. ''Looking for our Chess set.''

This made Gingers eyebrow rise. ''We haven't played a game in years, what's with the sudden change, if I may ask?''

''Aha!'' I found it.

''Well you know how we now know that there was something strange about the two girls inside of the student council room?''

She nodded.

''Well if they really aren't human, they have noticed by now that something was off about us too.''

Ginger still didn't understand. ''But what has that to do with Chess?''

I started setting up the board. ''It is quite simple Little Wolf, I'm going to make them mine. But we need to be cautious, can't have them figuring out our little secret.''

''So both of you will get to try and figure the others secret out, without revealing their secret to one another?'' she asked me.

''Exactly. I will play white, and they will play black.'' I said while finishing setting up the board.

When I was done I sat down on the nearest chair.

Ginger smiled thinking about my plan. ''This is going to be interesting.'' She noted.

She gave me my cup of tea that she had just made and sat down next to me.

I took a sip of tea and placed my pawn forward.

''I know, I made my opening move today. Now it's their turn.''

 **Thanks for reading this fic, and have a nice day**


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my own OC's

 **A/N:** I guess it's really lazy of me to not have like something important to say. All I can say is that if you read this message you probably have read the first chapter, and I thank you for that. I don't know if you read because you like the story or if it gets any better from this part, but I am fairly new to writing fanfictions so don't expect me to make a perfect story or something. I just do whatever I do and I hope you people like it. Have fun reading!

 **The plan**

 **Chapter 2#**

[[ 23.46 - Isley residence lowest level, dungeons - one week after arriving in Kuoh]]

''I'll give you one more chance bird girl, tell me who send you to kill me.''

I was currently 'interrogating' her prisoner. The girl had been stripped completely naked and had her hand and feet currently chained in solid platina, making her hang up in mid-air.

The girl in chains had currently dirty and sweaty black hair that was currently framing her face. I had whipped her for quite a time, gave her some electric shocks, broke some bones, but left her wings intact. Her blood was slowly dripping out of her body and stained the cold hard floor.

Yes wings!

This winged girl had attacked me two times. The second time I didn't even give her the chance to surprise me and knocked her out with my plants.

I had taken her with me and threw her into a cell. Woke her up with a bucket of ice cold water, and started my little interrogation. When obvious the girl wouldn't budge, I started to pull out another method, torture.

So-far she hadn't told me much, much to my frustration but I was patient. Breaking someone was something I had done many times when I lived in the USA.

Some people just needed a little push…

The girls name was Raynare. She called herself a fallen angel, which confirmed my beliefs that there were some messed up things happening in this town. She hadn't told me anything about her orders or who send her.

When she once again didn't respond to my question I decided to take another method.

I put down my scalpel on a small table that was standing in the room and took of my hand gloves. ''Did you know that there are an infinite amount of ways to persuade someone to talk and spill their secrets. Obviously torture works in most cases but there are always people or in this case beings, that resist. I respect that kind of will power.''

I slowly walked to the other end of the table where there was a small wooden box. Raynare's eyes kept following my movements, she too was curious what was inside the box. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to be happy about it she thought.

Taking the box of the table and turning towards my prisoner, we made eye contact. I could see the fear in her eyes, she was weary about the content of the box in my hand. I gave her a small smirk before talking again. ''Since pain obviously doesn't work I'll take a completely different method.''

I walked behind her, making her turn her head desperately trying to find out what I was going to do. I took out the small device and in a flash I pushed something inside her pussy.

She gasped and screamed in surprise, trashing around in the hope that it would fall out.

I pushed her hair over her left shoulder giving me access to her neck. My soft breath hit her skin making her moan. ''When I am done with you you're going to have spilled every single detail that I want to know and the best part will be because you're going to want to spill everything to me.'' I whispered in her ear.

She snorted and tried to look confident at my statement. ''Like that's going to happen.'' She scoffed at me.

I simple gave her a smile before setting the vibrator on the highest stand, all I had to do was push the ON button. She gave me a desperate look, all confidence was thrown out of the window. ''Pl- please don't. I can tell you everything, then you can let me go. I swear!'' her desperation was clearly evident in her voice.

Too bad for her that I had started to like the girl with wings. And when I like something, they become mine…

''Oh I am not going to let you go.'' I said in an amused smile, making her face fall. ''I am going to, what's the right word?- oh yeah, I am going to reshape you into my slave. I already have a servant so why not have lowly but loyal slave?'' I inquired.

''Like I would ever follow you! I'd rather die!'' she spit out spitefully.

I just gave her a knowing smile.

She was still new, she'd learn soon enough that nobody can stop me from what I want. I calculated that it would take the rest of the weekend to make her fully consent to being my bitch/slave.

''I'll be back in an hour, do feel free to enjoy yourself while I'm gone 'Kay? And try to keep the noise to a minimum, don't wanna wake the neighbors birdgirl'' and with that I pushed the ON button and walked away.

The moans immediately began, softly at first because she was trying to keep it in but soon enough she was moaning and trashing around in pleasure. With a satisfied smirk on my face I left the cell.

I could only think one thing; ''I wander… could Princess Redhead and President Buttstick be fallen angels too?'''

* * *

After the hour was up I went back into the cell to check up on birdgirl, I mean Raynare. I had a 1L bottle of water with me, seeing that Raynare would most probably

The cell reeked of sexual tension and release. The stones underneath the in mid-air trapped angel was completely soaked. Raynare on the other hand looked like she'd pass out any minute.

Her eyes were almost rolled back and her tongue started to hang out of her mouth. Her whole body was under sweat and most of all, she wore an expression of pure and twisted pleasure. The best thing, in my eyes, was the fact that she seemed to succumb to all her carnal instincts.

Her body was still rocking in a rhythm that was in sync with the vibrations. She was riding the thing out like it was all she ever knew what to do. I wasn't even sure that she was aware of what she was doing.

Deciding to put her out of her misery, I pressed the OFF button on my remote and I could swear I heard the girl almost whine.

''You look horrible, like some low-life slut.'' I commented on her appearance.

She didn't seem to care one bit. All she did was pant, gasp and moan.

''I got ya some water birdgirl, be sure not to peck it up with your beak, it could cause holes inside the bottle.''

I released her from her chains, making her fall to the ground hard. Like I had already suspected she didn't have any strength left and she slumped into a heap of Angel on the ground. ''Would you look at that, the fallen angel falls down on the hard ground. Must've been your second time doing that huh?'' I joked.

To my surprise she actually tried to say something. ''F- f-ck-y-y-u.'' this caused my smile to fall.

''Well that was rude!'' I playfully scolded. ''You kiss your momma with that mouth?''

The only reaction that I got was a small glare that she send my way.

''I was going to give you some water but I don't think you deserve it anymore do you birdgirl?''

Her eyes widened at that. She wanted the water badly, no she needed the water badly. Her body seemed like it was a desert, completely dry. She needed to speak, she needed to! ''P-please…''

Her voice sounded raspy and it was barely louder than a whisper, but I heard it. It heard enough to put a wide smile on my face. I gave her the bottle but before she could reach it I pulled it back slightly out of her reach. ''You can only swallow ONE time, understood? Or else you might need another pleasure hour, I've seen how much fun you've had. Don't worry, if you oblige you will get to drink the rest of the bottle.'' I assured her.

The chance that I might take the bottle away if she would take more than a gulp frightened Raynare. She wouldn't survive another hour of sexual torture. So she went against all of her instincts and took the biggest swig she could take.

''Good birdie.'' I cooed.

I took the bottle out of her hands, and obviously her eyes followed the bottle everywhere. The thought that she might try and take it from me came to my mind, but she wouldn't be stupid enough to try it after what I just did to her.

She was smarter than that, or she was just plain right sexually exhausted.

''Now this is how it's going to go. I ask a question, you answer, I like the answer then you get to drink, I don't, you've got to suck it up. Got it birdbrain?''

She started to look quite irked at all my bird names for her but she bit her tongue. ''Got it.''

''Question one, did you enjoy happy hour just yet?'' I asked with a shit eating grin on my face. ''don't forget, don't lie to me.''

She seemed shocked at my question. She got this whole WTF! are you doing look on her face. ''I didn't.'' she stated after a few moments of silence.

Now that answer isn't what I wanted to hear. She lied, I know she did. The mess on the floor where she was currently sitting was proof enough. ''You lie, I know you did. The wet floor you sit on is proof. It's quite disappointing that you already lie to your new mistress.'' I said with a fake tear.

''You are not my mast-!'' she yelled at me but I cut her off.

The vines came out of the ground and slammed her into the wall in a blink of an eye. ''Shut your mouth Birdgirl. I AM your mistress, and you will serve me for eternity or die while serving me. You are nothing but my spoils of battle. You've been reduced to a lowly slave that I will take out my frustrations on, a slave that will serve for nothing but my personal pleasure and amusement. Your body and soul are mine now, and I will not tolerate disobedience. So I ask you once more- Did or did you not enjoy an hour of climax when I left you all alone in this cell. Don't you dare lie to me.'' I glared.

She cowered away beneath my glare. She looked up hesitantly at me before finally speaking. ''Yes.''

''Yes… what?'' I asked her with a scrutinizing look.

she answered after taking a deep breath. ''Yes I did enjoy myself in that hour… mistress.''

''Good.'' I simply said. ''Now for your reward… if you want it, take it from me…'' I set the bottle of water to my lips and filled my mouth with water and bowed down to her.

She looked at me for the millionth time that night with a look of pure disbelief. I puckered my lips forward teasingly.

She let out a grunt in frustration but her need for water overpowered her frustration. She hesitantly came closer and slowly but surely her lips touched mine.

Her lips were kind of rough, but still held their feminine softness. Her tongue begged for entrance into my mouth, something I was willing to give.

I leant my head back a bit so the water wouldn't pour out but most of it still streamed down my clothes when she desperately tried to take the water in with her tongue.

When she was done, I leant back out of our kiss with a big smile. ''Like a baby bird taking over food from the momma.'' I grinned.

''Now than, time for question number two, but don't worry you won't have to do that again. Just give me a good kiss than you get your bottle of water. After all, a slave needs to know how to please her mistress doesn't she.'' I smiled.

This was going to be a long night….

* * *

By the time that I was done 'interrogating' the girl, the sun was already rising. I sat down in a chair by the fireplace, thinking over what I had recently learned.

The fallen angels name was Raynare. She was send by the fallen angel leader Azazel to eliminate me because I was a potential treat. They also suspected that I had something called a Sacred gear.

Sacred gears were items created by god and granted to the humans. Apparently these humans gained some sort of power depending on their Sacred gear and the three factions were recruiting these people.

The three factions were Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. Fallen angels were angels who had committed a sin or they had abandoned heaven. Raynare had also told me that she had brought some companions with her.

They were currently residing inside an abandoned church.

Al this information pointed at the only thing I really cared about. Confirmation.

There was something really strange in this town, and it wasn't me. Now that I know that there are three factions I gained important information. Information that Gremory and Shitori didn't knew I had.

I picked up my queen piece and moved it to a different place on the board. I was getting close to their checkmate. I only needed one more move, and then…

''Gremory, Shitori, which of these are you?'' I asked myself. ''I'll find it out very soon. Doesn't really matter if you send your friend Himejima to spy on me. I'll find it out without ever revealing anything. Plans will be set in motion Gremory. I'll find out your secret and I'll also take your 'friend' for compensation for spying on me.''

* * *

''What is your plan mistress?'' Ginger asked me on our way to school.

''What makes you think I have a plan?'' I asked her innocently.

''You already got the needed information from the fallen angel, and I think that you also suspect what miss Gremory and Shitori are. You only need some confirmation and I know you mistress. You don't wait around to find out what you want to know, you come up with plans to make them reveal themselves to you.'' She replies as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I let out a sigh. That girl really gets me.

''I guess you really do know me Ginger. You're right I do have a plan and I'm glad you asked for it because I'm going to need your help...''

There were four crucial parts in my plan.

1\. First, the lure. Get their attention. I already got part of their attention hence their spy but now I want to make them really suspicious. They need to focus all their attention to me.

2\. When I got all their attention I set up the second part, the trap. I know about the fallen angels in the region because of my pet Raynare and I almost know for sure that they'll know it too. By now the angels must have noticed Raynare's absence and have gone out looking for her. That is exactly what I need.

All I need to do is find them and make them attack me in front of the spy. Akeno Himejima will ofcourse not intervene. She wants to know how I will deal with the situation. I'll deal with them ofcourse without revealing my powers.

When I'm fighting all attention will be on me. People tend to forget the environment that surrounds them when they focus too much on one point.

Ginger will knock her out with a swift knock on the head and take her back to my mansion.

Now we've got the bait.

3\. now that we've got the bait, we need to make them take it. It won't be too difficult just a small letter send to their club and they will know enough. They will suspect me to have done something to their precious spy that no normal human could do.

That makes me an unknown enemy. This marks me as an immediate evil in their eyes. one evil that has now their friend in my 'evil clutches'. I don't know for sure about Shitori but I know that Gremory will barge in with all her power and demand her friend back.

All I've got to do now is make them believe that I used some sort of power on her without admitting that I took her. Challenge them to a fight. Make them reveal their true forms to me.

By this time Himejima must've awakened from the knockout and gone looking for her friends.

Timing and focus is crucial in this plan.

We can't have her awaken too soon and we need their complete focus. When facing an unknown enemy people tend to go all out. Not bothering if the enemy even knows their power or not.

The moment that their wings come out, it's going to be checkmate.

4\. the fourth part was the escape. Raynare was such a dear to explain how to recognize the three factions. White bird wings for Angels. Black bird wings for Fallen Angels. And Bat wings for devils.

After they reveal whatever they are Akeno needs to run into the fallen angels in the region. Raynare told me that fallen angels can recognize the feathers of each other's wings. So I pulled out a feather and stored it for safe keeping.

When Akeno awakes she will carry the feather and the Angels will ofcourse engage immediately. I know that Akeno will deal with them. The moment that Akeno releases her power will be the moment that Gremory will realize that their spy isn't with me.

That gives me the clear.

No evidence about what I am or that I attacked their friend.

The only things that they will have is a letter, the statement of Akeno watching me and fallen angels before blacking out and then nothing.

I didn't reveal my power and I didn't reveal what I was, while they showed me everything.

That's going to be checkmate…

I explained to Ginger who was taking all the information in.

''What do you think of my plan Ginger?'' I asked her after she was done processing all the information.

She seemed to doubt my plan a bit. ''Do you think it's going to work mistress? Are you going to win this then?''

Like there was any doubt about who's going to win?

I scoffed at the thought of them winning. I never lose, sometimes you lose a battle but never the entire war.

It was clear to me that Ginger needed to be 'reeducated' on my influence. After all, can't have a servant doubting her mistress, even if I do value her opinion.''don't be ridicules Ginger. You seem to forget who I am.''

Ahh what the heck am I thinking. I just want to fuck her senseless.

Last night with Raynare had really turned me on. It seemed like Ginger knew, or she was also really horny.

Her next comment cleared things up immediately. ''Sorry mistress. I've been a bad girl.'' She said in her innocent but at the same time naughty submissive tone.

I gave her a big grin and was really going to drag her into the woods for a session but decided not to seeing as school was coming closer.

Ginger seemed a bit down that she didn't get some before school so I promised her something.

''I'll punish you later. We're almost at school.'' I promised.

Her face immediately lit up when I told her that. ''Yes mistress.'' She complied happily.

''Unless you want me to bend you over my knee while we're in first period.'' I smiled full of mischief.

I suddenly halted in pulled her into me. Burying my face in the crook of her neck.

''Making you moan in front of the entire class. I bet the perverted trio would really appreciate that. Heck knowing this school, the entire class might even join in. that's want you want isn't it Little Wolf?'' I whispered in her ear not really wanting to wait until later.

It was then that a small white haired girl ran past us and before we knew it she was out of sight.

The mood was instantly ruined. I let ginger go while groaning in frustration.

Why was it so hard to turn people on in public. I wouldn't have a problem with sex in public, after all I was very confident about my body and it wasn't like people wouldn't be able to see it.

But people always interrupted.

''Damn that white haired loli.'' I muttered. ''Who was it anyway?''

To my surprise Ginger didn't have any idea. ''I have no idea.'' She said.

Normally she would already know everyone's names. So I called her out on that. ''don't you know every students name already? That disappoints me Ginger. At our last school you knew them in one day.''

She looked really sorry. ''I'm sorry mistress Ivy. I've been slacking off.'' She apologized.

''I guess I'll have to punish you for that as well.'' I said.

And with that we walked into school…

 **Hi guys/girls. This is my new update.**

 **So by now people should know that my OC is based mostly on Pamela Isley/ Poison Ivy from the DC Universe and specifically from Batman. Ofcourse where a Poison Ivy is, is also a Harley Quinn but I don't know when I'm introducing her OC in. maybe when Ivy is somewhat further into the story, so I won't just throw in OC's in one after another. Maybe minor OC's from girls that Ivy had a 'good time' with but not mayor important characters.**

 **Another thing is that I don't want to write down who's in who's harem but I can confirm some.**

 **Issei: Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel**

 **Ivy: Serafall, Akeno, Rias, Ginger, Raynare**

 **More won't be given away.**

 **That's it for this chapter.**


	3. Putting up for ADOPTION!

Since I stopped updating this story I've had some people asking when I was going to update this story. well sorry to inform you guys AND girls but since I just started my own company I just don't have the time nor the energy to write this story at the end of the day.

I truly am sorry.

THAT'S WHY; I am giving this story up for adopion. If someone wants to adopt this story from me I will happily give it away to someone.

I do want that person to agree with a few things;

1\. Serafall is Asami's main girl

2\. Harley Quin has to have an appearance and influence on Asami

3\. I hereby remove all girls from Issei's harem. I had read a comment about why Issei was getting an Harem while Asami claimed to get every girl in Kuoh and I had to agree with her.

4\. Don't force yourself to write the story

5\. Don't turn Asami into a devil unless its Serafalls queen, but even then don't just do it but give her turning a reason

6\. LEMONS!

7\. Asami isn't good or anything. the closest thing to good is dark grey-ish so dont make her good.

8\. NO- and I mean NO chapter is under 2500 words. I dont want to turn this story into one in which you have to click on for every chapter just because it has barely to no text on the page. when people read the chapter they must actually have something to read.

(9) If you ever, and I mean EVER don't know how to truly go on with the story. when you lose intrest or don't have the time for this story; just give it up for adoption.

If you're intrested in adopting please send an message to me and we'll see.


End file.
